1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and a network relay device, and relates to, for example, an effective technique applicable to a communication system in which a link aggregation technique between a network relay device and a plurality of network relay devices in a portion of a system constituted by a plurality of network relay devices is incorporated.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-78893 describes a constitution including a pair of box-type switch devices connected with redundancy ports, and an edge switch (box-type switch) and an aggregation switch (chassis-type switch) connected to the pair of box-type switches. The edge switch is connected to access ports having the same number in the pair of box-type switches in a link aggregation configuration state, and the aggregation switch is connected to network ports having the same port numbers in the pair of box-type switches in a link aggregation configuration state.